Playboy Bunny
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: "The blonde's jaw dropped when he saw what the shy brunette was wearing. Exactly why did they let their boyfriends lure them into this trap? How did an innocent game of truth or dare turn into this? Oh, wait, they know the answer to that." Kames smut! What happens when Kendall gets forced into a costume he doesn't even like THEN dragged to an 'interview' with James?


**A/N: EXTREME FILTY AHEAD. BEWARE.**

"_This is not funny_!" Laughter.

"Oh, come on, babe! Come out here!" More laughter.

A grunt came from behind the closed door before he turned the knob. As the door creaked open, messy, dirty blonde hair stood out against the dark background. A pout was on the blonde's face, slightly visible due to the living room light shining into the bedroom.

"I hate you," the blonde mumbled as he stepped out of his comfortable, dark bedroom.

"It's not that bad, Kendall," a tanned Hispanic snickered, biting his lower lip to keep himself from bursting out in laughter as the taller brunette that sat next to him smirked.

Kendall sighed, face palming himself. "Why me? Why not Logan?" he asked, furrowing his bushy eyebrows when he realised the short brunette was nowhere in sight. "Where _is_ Logan?"

As though on cue, Logan's room door swung open as well. All of their eyes were glued to the figure emerging from the room. The blonde's jaw dropped when he saw what the shy brunette was wearing. Exactly _why_ did they let their boyfriends lure them into this trap?

_How_ did an innocent game of truth or dare turn into _this_? Oh, wait, they know the answer to that.

All James, the blonde's boyfriend, had to do was challenge him to accept a dare, knowing that Kendall would never turn down a challenge due to his huge ego.

Meanwhile, Carlos just had to dare his boyfriend, the timid Logan, and remind the brunette that rejecting a dare would constitute to a punishment. Having known the Hispanic ever since they were kids, Logan had to give in, aware that whatever punishment in store for him would've been a thousand times worse than the dare.

Little did these two know, their dares were extremely embarrassing. The blonde and brunette were each handed a plastic bag, filled with a certain apparel, and told to change into them. They shrugged and headed for their respective rooms, glancing briefly at the items in their bags. Once the doors closed, they spilled the contents of the bag onto their beds, and screamed in unison.

Seeing as how Logan and Kendall's rooms were opposite one another, their screams filled the apartment to the brim. Carlos and James, who were grinning at one another, covered their ears as the loud shrieks echoed through the whole of Palm Woods.

After several attempts to persuade the poor victims on playing out their dares, they finally gave into their boyfriends' pleas and tugged the offensive apparels on. The only trouble they had, however, was to face the others once they were dressed. While Logan had a slightly more decent costume, having to dress up like a cat, Kendall's costume was... Uncomfortable.

The tall blonde was dressed like a playboy bunny; tight green corset, which matched his eyes, a similar pair of bunny ears, a black bow tie and a fluffy white cottontail, which was attached to a hole near his butt. _Why_ exactly was there a hole near his butt? Kendall didn't want to think about it.

Also, another factor he didn't want to think about was why he couldn't wear his boxers along with the outfit because they were visible

The silky satin of the corset continuously brushed against the green-eyed teenager's dick as he walked towards James, pink tainting the leader's cheeks. He settled on the gap between James's thighs as the brunette was sitting, cross-legged, on the floor.

Carlos, who was sitting across the hazel-eyed brunette, grinned. "Hey, James, Logan and I are going out now!"

Kendall raised an eyebrow at the two boys, vaguely aware of another, shorter, brunette who was silently making his way back into his room.

Logan knew, whatever Carlos had planned, the brainiac would end up with a sore butt tomorrow. His costume wasn't as bad as Kendall's, this he realised. The smart alec had on _just_ a pair of boxers with a cat tail attached to the back, cat ears, paws and a collar that had 'Carlos' engraved on it.

However, before Logan could successfully return to the safety of his room, he accidentally attracted the attention of the Latino he was very much in love with. Just as the brunette entered his room, he heard Carlos speak, "Or, maybe not! You guys better go, huh?"

Kendall, who was still comfortably seated on James, gaped at the Latino's retreating figure. Carlos slammed his boyfriend's room door shut and, seconds later, they could hear the short brainiac's girlish scream.

The blonde was just about to turn and interrogate his lovely boyfriend when he was pulled up and out of the apartment.

The pretty boy just continued to drag Kendall down the hall, causing the blonde's blush to deepen as the other occupants of Palm Woods stared and gasped at his outfit. He also realised a few lingering stares at his crotch and immediately ran his free hand down to cover his prominent bulge as James walked on, gripping Kendall's wrist tightly, grinning proudly.

"Where are we going, James?" Kendall asked when they were both in the elevator. The hazel-eyed brunette just glanced at his blonde counterpart, flashing one of his million dollar smiles.

"You're going to _entertain _me while _we_ have an interview," James told him nonchalantly, as though dragging his blonde boyfriend to an interview in a _playboy bunny _costume was normal.

The brunette took off his dark blue hoodie and handed it over to Kendall, who tugged it on wordlessly with a look of fear in his bottle green eyes. Realising this, James quickly bent down to press a kiss against the other's lips. "It'll be okay. It's just Madison, sweetheart."

Kendall's eyes widened. "Madison? As in, our Minnesota Mads?"

When James nodded his head, the blonde shrieked, flinging his arms everywhere as his lover carried him, bridal style, out of the elevator. "I can't let her see me like this!" Kendall protested, trying to squirm out of his boyfriend's hold. "Let me go, James!"

The brunette ignored Kendall's constant screams and whines, heading straight into the tent furthest away from the pool. The second they were safely hidden from sight, James set the whining blonde down to his feet before moving to one of the beanbags available, which were separated by a small table. As he settled on his seat, his hazel eyes roamed his boyfriend's body.

The dark blue hoodie that Kendall had zipped up barely covered the bulge of his manhood, allowing the brunette to enjoy the view of it twitching when Kendall walked towards him. His eyes travelled upwards, all the way until the blonde's pout. With a mischievous smile, James patted his thighs, signalling that there was where the bunny was supposed to sit.

Kendall sighed. Whenever there was an interview or when they were alone, James's thighs is the only place he would sit on.

There wasn't any specific reason; just that he felt like it was where he belonged. The green-eyed blonde, still pouting, silently sat between James's thighs and crossed his arms. Despite being in one of his most favourite places in the world, he was still upset with the brunette for dragging him to an interview, with one of their _Minnesota _friends, in a disturbingly tight corset, and ridiculous bunny ears, too.

The tall brunette leaned forward, his breath brushing against Kendall's neck. The pretty boy tugged at the other's bow tie as he whispered, "Oh, come on, babe. I need you here."

That was when Kendall felt the obvious bump on the front of James's jeans. The blonde turned his head around, green eyes widened in horror. "Are you kidding me?" he hissed. "We can't- she's going to be _here_!"

The brunette grinned, pulling Kendall in by his tie and pressing a quick peck on his lips. James coated his fingers with his own saliva before the older teenager ran his hand down Kendall's back, stopping right below the cottontail.

The hazel-eyed brunette slipped his wet fingers through the covered hole. James gently poked the blonde's tight opening, rubbing his index finger gently, causing Kendall to whimper.

Just as he was about to penetrate Kendall's hole, his phone vibrated, which, in turn, caused the blonde between his thighs to moan as the vibration travelled to his dick. James grunted as he fished his phone out of his pockets with his free hand.

He checked it and smiled before tossing it onto the empty table in front of him. Kendall's green eyes tried to focus on the text on James's phone but was immediately distracted when he felt an intrusion up his butt.

While the hot blonde was distracted, James had plunged his index finger into the welcoming, tight heat. The brunette bit back a moan when he felt the other's walls contracting and squeezing the digit as an attempt to get comfortable.

Kendall fell forward, face flat against the smooth surface of the table.

"J-James! She'll b-be here, s-soon, r-right?" Kendall managed to whimper as he felt another finger entering his body. The burning pain was barely bearable, the digits moving roughly within his walls. Tears gathered in his eyes when the brunette scissored him open while sucking a bruise on the blonde's pale neck. Kendall felt James's other hand resting on his crotch, his fingers brushing against his heated, and now very hard, member. "F-Fuck, Jamie."

With a low chuckle, James whispered huskily into Kendall's ear, "You want me to fuck you, baby?"

"N-N-Ah!" was all Kendall could sputter before his boyfriend's fingers lightly tapped against his prostate. Grinning, James continued to abuse the bundle of nerves, carefully inserting a third digit to ensure that his lover was loose enough for his member. "A-Ah! J-Jamie, hit th-there again!"

All of the blonde's worries flew out of the window as James continued to pump his strong fingers into Kendall's body, hitting his prostate dead on. The blond was now bent at the waist, his ass sticking up in the sky as he closed his eyes, giving into the pleasure that surged through his body. His jaw was slacked as soft moans escaped his lips, a signal that he was close.

The brunette realised this and smirked, pulling his fingers out just before Kendall could release. The blonde in his arms whined at the loss, shaking his butt in hopes that James would get the clue.

James did.

The pretty boy quickly unzipped his jeans, tugging them down along with his briefs. His member was arched into his body, the tip angry red and leaking with precum. James spat in his hand, using his spit as lubricant, before leaning forward to nibble on his lover's ear.

"J-Jamie," the blonde moaned, squirming under the taller teen's body. Kendall bucked his hips backwards, rubbing his cottontail against the brunette's erection. James smirked and reached around the blonde's body to lightly brush the smaller boy's hard-on, licking along Kendall's bow tie as he slipped his hands in by the opening for the legs.

Kendall bucked his hips backwards, mewling at the sudden contact.

"Fuck, Ken," James hissed, the cottontail tickling his heated flesh as he gripped his lover's erection. "I should get you to wear this more often. So hot."

Kendall mewled louder under the other boy's touch, softly cursing as James's hand went up and down his length. The blonde was barely aware of the brunette's length pressing into his readied hole, stretching painfully as Kendall's ass tried to grow accustomed to the thickness.

Once James was fully sheathed within his lover, the brunette whispered sweet words as he continued rubbing the other's pulsating member, trying his hardest to calm the blonde down. The blonde under him took in a deep breath, relaxing his insides before whispering, "M-Move."

The older teenager slowly slid out, halfway, biting his lower lip when the fluffy cottontail tickled his member once more. James steadied himself, hands flat at the side of Kendall's head before he snapped his hips forward, burying himself deep in the warmth of the blonde. They moaned in unison, the pretty boy shifting slightly with each thrust in search of his boyfriend's prostate.

James grinned when he found it, causing the usually strong leader to turn to a mushy heap of moans and whimpers as the brunette continued his assault on the blonde's bundle of nerves. "You love this, don't you?" the pretty boy whispered huskily, his hand returning to grip Kendall's dick. "You love how _anyone_- even Mads- can walk in on us and see my thick dick disappearing into your ass, don't you?"

Kendall didn't get to answer before James pulled out and flipped the blonde boy over, entering once more with a swift thrust of his hips. "F-Fuck James!" the younger blonde squeaked, his arms wrapped around the brunette's neck. "H-Harder!"

James obliged, thrusting harder and faster into the welcoming body as his hand moved in sync with his rhythm, pushing the blonde closer to his climax. The brunette leaned forward and caught the blonde's lips in his, beginning a fight of tongues and teeth as his thrusts became erratic and messy, a bubbling pit in his lower regions.

Kendall's scream was engulfed by the older boy's kissed as he came, the sticky liquid now all over James's fist and his stomach, causing his outfit to stick onto his body.

The brunette began losing rhythm as he neared his own orgasm, from both the clenching of Kendall's walls and the cottontail tickling his moving member. James panted heavily against the blonde's lips, still thrusting deep and hard.

The younger submissive smiled weakly, having been with James long enough to know that the boy was close to his edge. Moving towards James's ear, Kendall whispered in a low, squeaky voice, "Taint me, baby. Mark me."

The blonde wrapped his legs around James's waist, waiting for the brunette to pull back before Kendall suddenly push his lover back deeper into his body. The sudden jerk made the pretty boy gasp before his lower body quaked, instantly painting Kendall's walls white.

A loud, animalistic growl escaped James's lips as he emptied his load, panting just as heavily as Kendall was. The blonde's head was thrown back as his lips opened to a perfect 'O'.

The couple took a moment to catch their breaths, still connected to one another.

James's phone vibrated once more, which made the brunette snap back to reality as he pulled out of his lover's abused hole, the cottontail tickling his limp dick for the last time.

However, before the pretty boy could grab his mobile, Kendall had already taken it, opening whatever text it was. The blonde's green eyes widened as he read the past two texts.

Both were from Madison, one stating that she couldn't come around today due to some last minute assignments and the other that she was sorry.

Kendall sighed, hiding his face behind his palms, "You knew she wasn't going to come, didn't you?"

"I just did," the vain brunette replied, shrugging his shoulders as James pushed Kendall's hands away to cup the brunette's face. A smirk played on James's lips. "Does it really matter? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and played with the ears attached to his head, a cheeky smile playing on the blonde's own lips. "I don't think so. Care to give this bunny a second demonstration, baby?"

The hazel-eyed brunette laughed heartily before looking at his lover hungrily, pinning the smaller boy down with his arms as he positioned his new erection close to his blonde's leaking entrance. "Of course I do. Anything for my playboy bunny."

**A/N : This has been a draft of mine for a while now. Finally decided to upload this. What do you think? & yea, this is also where I got the cat costume idea for Blood Eyes. :P**

**Hope you enjoyed this filthy thing. REVIEWS (;**


End file.
